


Before the long night

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ep 2, F/M, Infidelity, Minor Jon/dany, Reward, Season 8, Sex, Unrequited Love, distraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Jorah’s last night alive is his happiest.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Jon Snow
Comments: 58
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know what to do with himself. He had often pondered how he would spend his last night in the world, this wasn’t exactly how he thought it would go. He had never been alone in his imagination. Now he just wondered the corridors of the castle he never expected to return too. Ned Stark was probably turning over in his grave. He hoped Ned Stark would understand. It had been so long since he was last in Winterfell, it was a feast if he recalled. Lynesse had stayed on Bear Island, he had already lost her by then he now knew. He remembered slipping from the feast and heading to the Godswood. He remembered it like it was yesterday, it was a cold night and there had been a black haired boy training with the sword. He remembered kneeling before the Heart Tree and praying for a child, not a son necessarily but he knew a child would keep Lynesse happy. Perhaps that’s where he should go, it had been years since he had worshipped his gods. Maybe he would be accepted in death if he dropped to his knees before the great tree and begged forgiveness for his sins. No, the Stark boy was likely in the Godswood and he had no desire to speak with him, not if what he heard was true.

He continued to roam the vaguely familiar halls aimlessly, there was no way he could sleep after all. Perhaps they would still be drinking in the Great Hall. Getting drunk with Lannister’s wasn’t exactly how he imagined spending his last night. No, being drunk wouldn’t serve him well when battle befell in the morning. He stopped in his tracks, he was back at his chamber. No point walking around aimlessly all night, who knows maybe he will get some sleep.

“Ser Jorah.” Came the angelic voice of his queen. He turned and saw her walking down the corridor towards him, two unsullied shadowing her.

“Your Grace.” He greeted. Daenerys looked just as lost as he was.

“Have you seen Jon Snow.” She asked hopefully, he was happy she had finally found someone deserving of her. “I’ve looked everywhere but I can’t seem to find him, I can’t help but feel like he’s been avoiding me all day.”

“I’m sure that’s not true Khaleesi.” He assured. “Have you checked the crypts?” She shook her head. “I’d wager that’s where he is, seems the perfect place to brood over impending death.”

“Yes well, I don’t feel comfortable going down there.” Daenerys said.

“Why?” He asked.

“I feel like it would be an intrusion.” She said. She was the queen she could go wherever she pleased.

“Perhaps your right.” He said. “How are you?” She looked nervous.

“Same as everyone else I’d expect.” She said. “I’d be lying if I said part of didn’t want to fly away on Drogons back.”

“Only natural.” He said. “The night before battle is always trying, but this has a feeling of almost certain doom.”

“And how did you spend your last night?” She asked.

“I’ve been walking around the castle trying to figure that out.” He admitted earning a small laugh. 

“At least you weren’t chasing after someone to spend it with.” She said.

“Don’t read to much into it.” He said. “Everyone prepares for battle differently, Jon Snow has been fighting this war longer than anyone. He’s lived his life knowing this night was coming. I’m sure he’s just trying to be as prepared as possible.”

“Yes well I needed him to help me prepare.” She said, slightly frustrated. 

“If you want company your welcome to join me.” He said, she looked at him quizzically. “There’s no one I’d rather spend my last night with Your Grace.” She nodded and he opened the door for her, he followed her in and shut the door. It was a very small chamber. 

“A Queensguard should be given better rooms.” She said.

“Nonsense, compared to the occupants of this castle I’m right down the bottom.” He said. “Besides this was the room Jon Snow grew up in.”

“What?” She asked incredulously.

“I didn’t believe it either but he told me himself.” He said. “Lady Stark wasn’t his biggest fan.”

“Bitch.” She muttered. 

“Would you treat your husbands bastards better.” He asked.

“It’s hardly the child’s fault.” She said. 

“Wise words.” He said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Why did he invite her in? There was only one thing they could do in here and he knew she wasn’t interested. Then why would she come in? Was she just being polite? Did she just want company? Was there any harm in asking? They were likely to die anyway. “Khaleesi, seeing as it’s our last night in this world..... I was wondering..... I was wondering if perhaps you would like to...” Gods just spit it out.

“What is it Jorah?” She asked. “Speak your mind.”

“Daenerys I have loved you since the day I met, I have desired you.” He said, she had a blank look on her face. “I was hoping, given the circumstances that you might be willing to indulge my desires.” She looked unsure. He hoped he died tomorrow, how could he face her if they lived.

“You have been a great friend, and I owe you my life.” She said. “And your service certainly warrants... a reward.” Was she saying yes? “Lie down on your back.” She instructed. He did as he was told, laying back on the bed. He watched her undress herself, her goddess body was hidden deep beneath the furs and he watched her remove each layer as if entranced. Finally she was naked as her name day and he watched in awe as she climbed onto the bed, mounting him. She undid his trousers and pulled them freeing his hardened manhood. He gasped when she took it in her grasp. She positioned the tip at her entrance but seemed to hesitate.

“If you don’t want to...” He lost his words as she slid down his shaft. It took all his strength not to spill right there, she felt just as good he imagined. She was tight around his cock and the warmth emanating from her core was intoxicating. He struggled to control himself as she rolled her hips, moving herself up and down his cock. He watched her as she worked, her tits bouncing and her face flush with pleasure. He reached up and cupped her perfect breasts. This was a dream, it had to be. As incredible as it was seeing her bounce on his cock, he wanted to fuck. He flipped them over so he was on top, the look in her eyes told him this wasn’t how she liked it. “Please my love.” She nodded. Jorah pushed himself up into her, as deep as he could go. He loved the way she moaned as he thrust up into her. He bent over and took her breast into his mouth, oh how long he had waited to suckle at her breast. It was too much he was drawing ever closer to the edge. Daenerys screamed in pleasure and her walls clenched around his cock. This was his undoing, with a grunt he sprayed his seed into her. 

He rested for moment before plunging back into her folds, taking her by surprise. That became pleasure as they made love through the night, only stopping when the horn started blasting. As he donned his armour he felt fulfilled, if he was to die he would die happy. 

“Be safe.” He said as he went to leave. Daenerys grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

“You too.” She said.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the great war

“To Jon Snow, the hero of Winterfell!” The survivors all raised there glasses and joined Daenerys in her toast. Gods she looked beautiful up there. Hell even when she was fighting the dead she had looked stunning, fighting beside her had almost been as thrilling as fucking her. Almost. He raised his cup to join the toast and winced in pain. His wounds hadn’t quite healed yet. Like everyone else he did not get through the battle unscathed, he had cuts all over his body and several stab wounds. Thankfully none were fatal. Like most he owed his life to Jon Snow. When that White Walker stood over him, blade ready to strike, he had accepted death. Only for the monster to shatter into a million pieces. He was truly blessed to be alive, most weren’t so lucky. There was a only a hundred or so Dothraki remaining and about 500 unsullied. There was no official count yet but that was his estimation. The Northerners had also lost at least two thirds of the army they had at Winterfell. They had laid the dead to rest that morning. They had lost Grey Worm in the fight as well Ser Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth and Samwell Tarly. The deaths of Grey Worm and Sam had hit him the hardest, he had known Grey Worm for years and he would be dead if not for the Tarly boy. There were countless others who they could still lose, there were many injured and in recovery. Many had lost limbs, including Arya Stark who lost her left hand to the Night King. He thanked all the gods that Daenerys had gotten through unscathed. Had he lived and she died, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He was also relived his young cousin had survived the night.

“Let’s get fucking drunk!” Someone yelled. It was the wildling Tormund, and many took up the cry. The drinks started flowing as people enjoyed being alive. He glanced up to where Daenerys was sitting, she smiled as she watched the festivities. Behind that smile he knew she was in pain. She no doubt blamed herself for the deaths of her people. She had a tremendous wait on her shoulders and he would do anything to lessen her burden. His mind wandered to the events prior to the battle, how it felt to finally be inside her. Gods it was the greatest moment of his life. He wondered if she regretted it. Of course she did he thought to himself, she wanted to be with Jon that night not him. They hadn’t spoken since the battle. He had his wounds tended to and then he rested. They hadn’t yet had a chance to discuss it. Would she even want to? She would probably prefer to forget it ever happened.

“Mormont.” It was Tyrion who disturbed his thoughts. “You look as miserable as I.” Tyrion remarked as he sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry about your brother.” He said. “He seemed rather misunderstood.”

“Thank you, and yes he was.” Tyrion said, he poured himself a rather large glass of wine. “Not that he was perfect mind you, he certainly made mistakes.”

“As we all have.” He remarked. 

“Indeed.” Tyrion said. “Have you talked to our Queen?”

“No.” He said. “Haven’t had a chance.”

“Nor I.” Tyrion said. “She doesn’t seem to be taking it well.”

“Who is?” He asked. “She has lost most of her people.”

“She still has us.” Tyrion said. “And more importantly she has Jon Snow.” Don’t remind him.

“Does she?” Came the unmistakable voice of the spider as he sat on the other side of him. “I get the sense something has changed in there relationship.”

“The queen lost interest?” Tyrion asked.

“No, I think the queen is still rather infatuated with Jon Snow.” Varys said. “It’s Jon who seems to have changed his tune.”

“Perhaps the Starks have sunk there claws into him.” Tyrion pondered. 

“Or perhaps he was just distracted by the war?” He added.

“Both possible.” Varys said. “What ever the case I hope they sort it out.”

“Agreed.” Tyrion said. He offered a half hearted nod. They quietly observed the room. There was a drunken group of northerners celebrating Jon Snow led by Tormund who was making quite the scene. Jon day there uncomfortably, he truly didn’t like the attention. “He makes quite the hero.”

“Oh yes, they will be singing about the White Wolf for centuries.” Varys said.

“Let’s not forget the Dragon Queen.” He said. “She is equally responsible for the victory.”

“Oh without doubt.” Varys said. “But it was Jon who killed the monster. Jon Snow is the hero of this tale, which is why he must remain loyal to our queen.”

“He gave his word and he will honour it.” Tyrion said. “He certainly won’t join my sister.”

“How long before our Queen turns her attention back to dear Cersei?” Varys pondered.

“We no longer have the numbers.” Tyrion pointed out.

“We still have two dragons.” He added. “It’s not what you wanted Lord Hand but she may have no other choice but to use them.”

“And burn the city?” Tyrion asked.

“A last resort.” He said. “But one we should be prepared for.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Tyrion said, he finished his drink and stood. “I’ve tired of your company.” He watched as Tyrion joined his squire friend, Varys also left shortly after. He spent the rest of the night drinking alone, observing the festivities. His eyes would always wander to his Queen. She looked sad, lonely even. Missandei would be grieving alone somewhere which left Daenerys alone once Tyrion left her. He wanted to join her but he had no place at the high table. He could just imagine the Stark bitchs reaction. Daenerys stood from the table and walked from the room. He watched as Jon Snow looked in her direction, and he saw the conflict on his face. Varys was right something had changed. Could he know about him and Daenerys? No, how could he. He decided now was a good a time as any to speak with her. He chugged his ale and followed after her. He arrived at her door and knocked.

“Enter.” She said from within. He walked in and took not of her surprise. “Jorah, I wasn’t expecting you.” Apparently not, she had changed into her sleep wear. It was a thin and semi see through gown. Only a dragon could wear such in the north.

“Sorry to intrude my queen.” He said. “You looked a little upset at the feast and I thought I should ensure your ok.”

“Of course I’m not ok Ser.” She admitted. “No one is ok.”

“We are alive.” He said. 

“But too many are not.” She said. “We lost to many.”

“But we didn’t lose everyone.” He said. 

“I led those people to there deaths Jorah.” She said.

“And they would all do it again I’m sure.” He said. “They died so we could live, so everyone else in the world could live. They are all heroes.”

“Dead heroes.” She said.

“We all came her prepared to die.” He said, he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. “We knew the risks. You are not responsible.” She gave him a small smile. Being so close to her was intoxicating, he couldn’t resist. He took her lips in a passionate kiss and was relieved when she kissed him back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to you before.” She said when they broke apart. “I was unsure how to proceed after the other night.”

“It’s fine.” He said. 

“I’ve thought about it quite a bit since.” She said. “Despite everything else.”

“As have I.” He said.

“You know I cannot return your love.” She said. “Not in the way you deserve.”

“I deserve nothing.” He said. “I want you, but I sure as hell don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve better.” She said.

“There is no better.” He claimed. “I’m not so foolish as to think there is a scenario where we end up wed. You are a queen and I’m a disgraced knight.” She gave him a look that said he was more than that. “I love you Daenerys and if there is room for me in your heart than I will gladly take it, but if not just say the word and I will gladly serve you as just your knight.” She gazed into his eyes for a moment before kissing him.

“I do not know if I will want you tomorrow Jorah, and this is just some post battle madness, but I want you now.” She undid her gown with a single pull, revealing her perfect body in all its glory. His mouth went straight to hers, kissing her like he’s never kissed anyone before. He trails kisses down her body until he reaches her breasts. He cups her right tit and takes it into his mouth, his fantasies coming to life. His hand drifts to her sex as he takes the other nipple into his mouth. He slips a digit into her folds to find her soaking wet, she really does want this he realises. His hands find there way to her perfect ass and he lifts her up placing her down on the bed. He undresses himself faster than he eve has, crawling onto her and peppering her mouth with kisses. He kisses his way down her neck, breasts and stomach until he’s hovering over her slick mound. He placed a kiss to her folds, lapping his tongue through her nectar. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. She whimpered as he fucked her with his tongue, she was completely at his mercy. He had never done this before, even with Lynesse he had never really given it a second thought. But he needed to taste Dany, he had never wanted to do anything more. He wished her could stay between her legs forever. With a cry she came undone and he eagerly lapped at her juices, drinking in her desire. 

“You taste incredible.” He said, earning a giggle from her. His face was stained with her juices but that didn’t stop her from kissing him. 

“Not bad.” She admitted, tasting herself on his tongue. He couldn’t wait much longer. He spread her legs and plunged into her. The chamber filled with the sounds of there pleasure as he thrust into her repeatedly, she was bucking her hips to match each one of his thrusts. He kissed her as they found there release together. He collapsed down beside her and she snuggled up into him, before long sleep overcame them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one more chapter


	3. New information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns the truth about Jon

She woke up before Jorah. Light was flooding in through the window so morning had come, but she expected most of the castle was still asleep. There was bound to be hangovers a plenty today. She herself felt a little off and she hardly drank compared to others. She lied back and listened to the soft sounds of her knights breathing. She never thought she would be in this position, waking up beside him with his seed dried between her thighs. She had bedded a man over twice her age, a man you had betrayed her not long ago and was considered a disgrace by many. Yet she felt no regret. A little shame perhaps but no regret. She had thought about there’s first coupling many times since the battle and had decided it was a mistake, that the prospect of battle had clouded her judgement. And yet when he entered her chamber last night all she felt was an ache between her legs, she wanted him. Her life had become very complicated. She had lost nearly all her men and she had betrayed the man she loves by taking another into her bed. If someone found out about this she would almost certainly lose the North. One thing was certain, it couldn’t happen again. 

She carefully pulled herself out of bed so as not to wake Jorah he deserved all the rest he could get. She walked over to the window and pulled it open. The cold morning air filled the room, sending shivers up her naked body. She scrambled over to her clothes and donned her robe before going back to the window. She looked down at a lifeless castle. It would likely take years too clear the damages of the battle, Viserion had done a number on Winterfell. The courtyard below was empty except for a drunken man passed out in the snow. It was already a little warmer she noticed. The night king had brought forth an unnatural cold that deeper into your bones. Thank the gods her love was able to defeat that monster. Like everyone else she was on the verge of death when Jon struck the blow. Drogon had been forced to abandon her so she had been fighting with a sword which was hardly her specialty. Lucky Jorah and Ser Jaime had come to her aid. They were able to fend off the wights but were completely over powered when a white walker entered the frame. He had discarded her and killed Jaime within seconds, he was also poised to finish off Jorah before he shattered into dust. 

“Good morning.” Came the sleepy voice of her knight. She turned from the window and gave him a warm smile.

“Good morning Jorah.” She responded. 

“How late is it?” He asked, stretching out his arms.

“Mid morning.” She guessed. “The castle still sleeps.”

“They probably only just turned in.” He said. 

“Probably.” She agreed. She was conflicted, part of her wanted to send him away and part of her wanted to mount him. 

“Come back to bed Daenerys.” He said. She took her place beside him on the mattress. “Let’s leave.”

“What?” She asked incredulously.

“Let’s mount Drogon and fly away from here.” He said desperately. “There is nothing here for us my love.” Except the man she loves she thought to herself.

“You want me to abandon my claim.” She asked.

“You will find no happiness as queen.” He said.

“That may be, but it is my duty and it is right.” She said. “I will not forsake Westeros and leave it in the hands of Cersei Lannister.”

“We may not be able to defeat Cersei.” He said. “We have lost our armies.”

“We still have dragons.” She said.

“And that may not be enough.” He said. 

“I will find a way.” She assured. There conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Daenerys are you awake?” It was Jon. She and Jorah shared a panicked glance before he rushed to the cupboard and shut himself within. 

“Come in.” She said, rising from the bed. “Morning Jon.”

“Morning Dany.” He said it that northern accent that she adored. “We need to talk.” Did he know?

“About what.” She asked.

“About us, well about me.” He said. “Sorry I’ve been distant these last few days.”

“You have had a lot on your mind.” She said.

“You don’t know the half of it.” He said. “Sam told me something, and it wasn’t easy to hear. It messed with mind.”

“What is it?” She asked, taking his hands in her own.

“I’m not Ned Starks Bastard.” He said in a hurry, confusion flooded her mind. “Im Lyanna Starks son.”

“So... your father is...” she was putting it together.

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” He said. No wonder this messed with his mind, it was messing with hers. 

“Explains Rhaegal.” She said absent minded. “So you worry over our shared blood.”

“It’s.... odd, it hasn’t at all changed how I feel about you.” He said. “Im just having trouble with everything. I don’t really know who I am. Does our relation bother you.?”

“Not in the least.” She said. 

“There is more.” He said, what else could there be? “I’m not a bastard, they were in love and they were married, Bran confirmed it.”

“Oh.” She said, that changed everything.

“I’m not interested in the Throne Dany.” He said. “You are my queen, you will always be my queen.” She believed him, but if others got word of this.

“I believe you Jon.” She assured. “And this is wonderful news, I thought I was alone in this world. But it seems our family has a future after all.” He looked relieved at her words. “However, I think it best if we keep this information between us for now, at least until I figure out what to do.” 

“My family should know.” He said.

“You just told your family.” She said. “Please Jon, you know Sansa would use this for her own gain.” 

“Aye, your probably right.” He said. “I think I shall go back to bed, I’ve a killer headache.”

“Well you did drink a barrel of ale.” She said with a giggle, she kissed him on the lips. “We will work all this out.” He smiled and exited the room. She was a bit startled when Jorah came out of the closet, she had forgotten he was there. “What you heard doesn’t leave this room.”

He nodded. “You love him don’t you?”

“I do.” She would not lie to Jorah. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t love you too.” That seemed to please him.

“What are you going to do about his situation?” He asked.

“I have an idea.” She said. “It will benefit house Targaryen and the kingdoms, even if it’s not ideal for me. I just need to work out the kinks.”

“Is Sansa Stark gets word of this there will be trouble.” He said.

“Agreed.” She said.

“It’s only a matter of time before she finds out.” He said. “If Jon doesn’t tell her than Bran may. Sam could of told someone else before he died.”

“Something needs to be done about Sansa.” She said.

“Just day the word.” He said.

“No we can’t kill her, at least not yet.” She said. “I will think of something.”

“And what do you need from me in the meantime?” He asked.

She smirked. “You have the most important of tasks.” Her robe dropped from her shoulders. Jorah pounced on her, taking her lips in a kiss and leading her back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more chapters to go, it’s basically turned into a redo of season 8


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys decides what to do about her situation.

“Should I be present for this meeting with Lord Snow?” Tyrion asked over breakfast.

“That won’t be necessary lord hand.” She replied. 

“Can is ask what this meeting will be about?” He asked. 

“The future.” She said cryptically. In the three weeks since she learned of Jons heritage it had all but consumed her mind. She was constantly thinking about her next move, juggling her interests and those of the realm. And his of course, she wanted him to be happy. 

“Vague.” He replied. “Don’t strain him too much, he probably needs his rest.” No doubt he did, he had spent the last three weeks travelling the North, escorting people home and inspecting damages. Unfortunately Jorah also volunteered so her bed had been empty for weeks. 

“It’s just a talk.” She insisted. 

“I find it concerning that you are planning for the future without me.” He stated.

“This doesn’t concern you Tyrion, its personal.” She said. “Besides I need you focused on your sister.” They decided they would rest and recuperate before marching back to war. A no brainer really, they didn’t have enough men as it were. Thankfully their patience had bore fruit, many houses had joined her cause including the new prince of Dorne.

“Should you not be focused on my sister also?” He asked.

“I can focus on more than one thing.” She said. “One of my many talents.”

“Modesty isn’t one of them.” Tyrion said.

“Oh please I am extraordinarily humble.” She said in jest. A knock on the door announced Jons presence as he entered the chamber. “Jon, I wasn’t expecting you back till later today.”

“We woke early and rode hard.” Jon said.

“Welcome back Jon Snow.” Tyrion said as he stood. “Thank you for breakfast Your Grace, I will leave you too it.” They both bid Tyrion farewell and Jon took the empty seat. 

“Any troubles?” She asked.

“No.” He said. “No other castle sustained the damages we did here, and the people seemed happy to be home.”

“You returned sooner than expected.” She commented.

“Yes, I was spared the trip to Bear Island.” He said. “Lady Mormont insisted she required no escort, still Ser Jorah went along just in case.”

“Of course he did.” She said.

“How goes things here?” He asked. “My sisters behaving?”

“I’ve barely noticed them to be truthful.” She said. A half truth, she hadn’t crossed paths with Arya much but that bitch Sansa was a constant annoyance. “You sister took charge of the castle reparations whilst my advisors and I prepared for the next war.”

“Have you decided when you want to move against Cersei?” He asked.

“Not for some time yet.” She said. “We are still recovering.”

“I assume you have spent much of your time thinking about our situation.” He said.

“Indeed.” She said. “And I know how I wish to proceed.”

“Please.” He said, urging her to continue.

“Despite my feelings for you our relationship must end.” She said.

“Why?” He asked.

“I thought I was the last of our house, I thought our line would end with me.” She said. “Now the only thing keeping our house from continuing is my own selfishness.” He looked lost, she sighed. “I cannot have children Jon.”

“Dany...” He started.

“That is the truth of it Jon, I know it is. And I have accepted that.” She said. “You must continue our line Jon. It will be your children that rule over Westeros after me.”

“I guess you have all the details planned out?” He said.

“You will be my Warden of the North, and you will officially be made a Stark.” She said. “Once my claim is secure we will reveal your heritage to the rest of the world.” He looked uncomfortable about that. “It’s necessary for your children’s claim I’m afraid. Your first born will be my heir, and your second will be heir to the North.”

“And who will bear my children?” He asked. She could tell he didn’t like this idea but she knew he would agree to it. 

“Some I trust, someone who’s loyalty to me is unquestionable. Someone I love and someone I know will make an excellent mother.” She said. “Someone who deserves happiness.”

“Missandei?” He asked. She confirmed with a nod. She was worried how her friend would react but Missandei was agreeable to it. There weren’t many better than Jon Snow.

“She has agreed to it.” She said. “I think you will both find happiness in this match.”

“She is a lovely woman.” He admitted. “But she’s not you.”

“She will make a better wife than I ever would.” She said. “And she will be an excellent mother to your children.”

“And they will no doubt be spoiled by there aunt.” He said.

“So you agree.” She asked hopeful.

“If this is what you want, then yes I agree.” He said.

“It’s the best way forward Jon.” She insisted.

“It makes sense Dany.” He said. “It’s just not the outcome I wanted.”

“Nor I.” She admitted, she briefly pictured herself upon the throne with Jon by her side. “But alas, we must make sacrifices.” He gave her a sad nod.

“When will we marry?” He asked.

“As soon as possible.” She said.

“Make sure she’s ready first.” Jon said. “I won’t be forcing her into anything.”

“Of course.” She said. “Let’s say a week from today so she’s had time to prepare.”

———————————————-

She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a tad jealous watching her friend marry Jon Snow. It was a beautiful ceremony in the Godswood after dark, and Missandei looked absolutely stunning. She ignored her own jealousy and the dirty looks Sansa threw at her, and tried to be happy for them. She was happy for them, she loved them both and knew they would love one another before long. The feast afterwards was a simple affair. They had diminished there supply of liquor following the battle against the dead and there food stocks were limited. Still it was nice. After an hour or so Jon and Missandei retired to there chamber for the first of many nights together. Jealousy once again soared in Daenerys but she squashed the feeling, this was her doing she had no right to be jealous. 

“An interesting move.” Varys said as he sat beside her.

“You don’t like it?” She asked.

“I get the sense I don’t have the whole story.” Varys said. “Surely there’s a reason you wed your handmaiden to the warden of the north.”

“I think they make a cute couple.” She said.

“Oh without doubt my queen.” He said. “But you’ve angered people by making this decision, and I know you wouldn’t do that without reason.”

“I have my reasons.” She said. “Which will be revealed in time.”

“If I had to warrant a guess, this has something to do with the succession.” He said in a hushed tone.

“A solid guess.” She said. “You don’t approve?”

“On the contrary, I think they will produce a fine king or queen. Your most trusted advisor and the hero of the north.” Varys said. “But there are other factors that must be taken care off.”

“Sansa.” She surmised.

“She cannot be allowed to sink her claws into your heir.” He said.

“She will be dealt with.” She promised. 

“Care must be taken.” He insisted.

“Naturally.” She said. “I will discuss it with you and Tyrion on the morrow.”

“I look forward to it.” He said. “There is still one question that needs answering.”

“And what would that be.” She asked.

“Who will be your king?” He asked. “Since you cannot have children the options are limited.”

“In truth I have given it much thought.” She lied.

“Oh I doubt that my queen.” He said. “I’m sure you know exactly who you will marry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how people feel about Jon/Missandei but I really love the pairing. A couple more chapters to come


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are out in place

Her cries filled the room as Jorah pounded into her from behind. With a grunt he spilled and they collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. That was the way to start the day she thought. Jorah has been back for a week and he had shared her bed every night since. He had already mastered the act of pleasuring her better than any had done before. She jumped up from the bed and went to dress herself for the day.

“Why the rush?” He asked.

“Because we have a council meeting shortly.” She said. “And I expect you present.”

“Of course.” He said, slipping out of bed and pulling on his clothes. “I will see you there.” He said kissing her cheek before walking out of the door. He passed Missandei on the way out.

“Good morning Your Grace.” Missandei greeted.

“My lady.” She replied. “This is your castle now Missandei, you need not braid my hair any more.”

“Nonsense.” Missandei said, her hands going to her hair. 

“Are you enjoying being a powerful lady?” She asked.

“I don’t think I am one.” Missandei replied.

“Of course you are.” She argued. “You are married to the Warden of the North, who’s also a dragon rider I might add.”

“My husband is powerful I am not.” Missandei said.

“You could be.” She said.

“You think Sansa Stark will relinquish her powers to me.” Missandei asked incredulously.

“Sansa won’t be around much longer.” She said. “I won’t have her around your children.”

“Our children Your Grace.” Missandei said. 

“Thank you Missandei but I don’t expect that.” She said. “They may be my heirs but I’m nothing more than there aunt.”

“I hope you will be happy with them.” Missandei said.

“With the parents they have, they will be more than adequate.” She said. “Are you happy in your marriage.”

“He is sweet.” Missandei said with a smile. “He treats me as queen.”

“I’m glad.” She said.

“I will never forget Grey Worm.” Missandei said. “But I know I can love Jon, it just might take some time.”

“He is a good man.” She said. “And an amazing lover.” She added wistfully.

Missandei have her a light tap on the head. “That’s my husband you speak of.” She said with a smile. “All done.” She said, stepping back from her hair. She inspected it in the looking glass.

“Perfect as usual.” She said. “Shall we go.”

“Of course.” Missandei said. They left the room and walked towards there destination. They arrived at the war council room to find nearly everyone was already present. Tyrion and Varys were in conversation with Yohn Royce, the new Lord of Storms End Gendry was chatting with Davos, Podrick Payne, The Hound and the one handed Arya Stark. The northern lords remaining in Winterfell chatted amongst themselves, except for Sansa who looked irritated as per usual. She took her position at the head of the table, Missandei by her side. 

“We have been here for sometime.” Sansa said.

“Yes well, I was getting my hair done.” She said, at that moment Jorah and Tormund entered the chamber. “Where’s Jon?” She asked. Though no one needed to answer as he too strolled into the room. He made his way to the head of the table, kissing Missandei cheek as he passed which made her friend blush. 

“Sorry if I have kept you waiting.” Jon said.

“Not a problem My Lord.” She said. “Thank you everyone for coming, the time has come for us to make our move against Cersei.”

“So soon?” Sansa asked. “Do you even have the men?”

“In the weeks that have passed since the battle, we have had many Houses join us including the whole of Dorne under there new prince.” Tyrion said.

“We still don’t have enough to match Cersei.” Sansa said. “Unless your planning to use those beasts of yours to burn the city down.” Gods she hated this woman.

“You would be dead if not for those ‘beasts’.” She said losing her patience, she looked to the unsullied guard stationed in the room. “Please escort Lady Sansa outside, this doesn’t concern her.”

“Excuse me?” Sansa said irate. “I am the lady of Winterfell.”

“No your not.” She said calmly. “Keep her outside the door there is something we must discuss once I’m done here.” Sansa glared at her for a moment but eventually relented, she was glad Jon didn’t interfere. “Now Lady Sansa is correct, we simply lack the manpower to take the city.”

“So you are going to use the dragons.” Yohn Royce asked.

“No.” She answered, looking to Jon to explain.

“We will march on the the city with all the men we can muster, but that attack will merely be a distraction.” Jon said. “Lord Varys believes he can sneak our men into the castle via the secret passages.”

“Hopefully we can kill Cersei before they know what’s going on.” She finished.

“She will be well guarded I imagine.” Davos said.

“My brother never leaves her side.” Clegane said.

“It’s risky but it’s our best option.” She said. “The alternative is fire.”

“How many men?” Davos asked.

“None.” Arya said before they could answer. “I can do this alone.”

“Arya you lost your hand.” Jon said.

“And I’m still the best person for this job.” Arya said defiantly. “If you send 20 men in there making a ruckus that mad bitch will probably blow the castle like she did the sept.”

“My sister is pregnant.” Tyrion said. “She wouldn’t kill her child.”

“Are you willing to risk that?” Arya asked. “I can be in and out of there without being seen, I was trained for this.” Daenerys looked to Jon, it was his sister after all. “Trust me.”

“Fine.” Jon said. “But I want men in the castle on standby.”

“I will go.” Clegane said.

“As will I.” Podrick said.

“We depart in three days.” Jon said.

“There is one more matter to discuss before you all leave.” She said, she have Varys a nod and he produced three identical documents. “As some of you know I am unable to have children.” Many around the table looked shocked at that. “Which is why the matter of succession has long been an issue. Well I have decided that the first born child of Jon Stark and his wife Missandei will be my heir.” She put extra emphasis on ‘Stark’. “This document is evidence of the agreement.” She said as she signed the forms. “One will stay in Winterfell, one will come to Kingslanding and the other will be sent to the Citadel.” The lords around the table nodded there approval.

“You honour us my queen.” Jon said.

“That shall be all my lords.” She said. “Do send the Lady Sansa in on your way out.” Everyone left the room except Tyrion, Varys, Jon and Missandei.

“That went well.” Tyrion said. 

“Indeed.” Varys said. 

“You wanted to see me?” Sansa said, Daenerys noticed the way she refrained from using honourifics. 

“Yes take a seat.” She said. Once Sansa was seated she handed her one of the documents.

“Is this supposed to appease the north?” Sansa asked after she had read it. 

“They looked appeased to me.” She said. “I’m showing you this because it presents a problem.”

“And what would that be?” Sansa asked.

“You don’t like me.” She said. “I don’t like you either, and I certainly won’t have you around my heir.”

“What are you saying?” Sansa asked.

“Your to leave Winterfell.” She said without emotion.

“You have no right.” Sansa said.

“I’m the queen you arrogant bitch.” She said stone faced. “I can do with you as I please.”

“Jon.” Sansa pleaded. “Don’t let her manipulate you.”

“This is for the best Sansa.” Jon said.

“The lords won’t stand for it.” Sansa said.

“You think yourself so important to them?” She asked.

“I am the true born daughter of Ned Stark.” Sansa said. “I come before his bastard in there eyes.”

“And yet they made Jon king.” Missandei said. It pleased her to see Missandei put her down.

“Sansa it’s not as if we are exiling you.” Tyrion said kindly.

“What else what you call it Imp.” Sansa said. 

“Your to be wed.” She explained. “To Gendry Baratheon.” 

“Your marrying me to Gendry?” She asked incredulously.

“He will need help.” Varys said. “Guidance if you will.”

“You will be leaving with the main host in three days time.” She said. “Now leave.”

“Is it wise to give her power?” Varys asked. “She will try to manipulate the boy against you.”

“Gendry owes all he has to me.” She said. “Besides Ser Davos will be there also.”

Well all in all a successful morning.” Tyrion said.

“Indeed.” She said. “Your are all dismissed.” Her counsellors left the room one by one, except Jon and Missandei who to her surprise left hand in hand. She felt very proud of the match she had made, she now had no doubts they would be happy together. She heard the door open and Jorah walked in. He walked behind her and slipped his arms around her.

“How did it go with the Stark bitch?” He asked, his hand slipping into her breaches and rubbing her sex.

“It was nice putting her in her place.” She said, fighting the urge to whimper as he caressed her mound.

“I bet.” He said. “Let me feast on you.” He whispered seductively into her ear.

“Now now, that wouldn’t be fair my bear.” She said. “You feasted last night, it’s my turn.” She sunk to her knees and yanked down his trousers taking his hardening manhood into her hands.

“You don’t have to.” He said.

“I want to.” She said, engulfing his shaft. She sucked on his cock, running her mouth up and down his length. She had never done this to a man before, but the pleasure she was giving Jorah ensured she would do it again. He bucked his hips, fucking hew mouth. Daenerys was prepared to taste his seed but at the last moment he pulled his cock out of her mouth and used his hands to finish on her face. He looked guilty but she just giggled.

“Oh gods!” She looked towards the door to find Tyrion looking absolutely shocked. He left the room in a hurry muttering an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more chapters to wrap it up

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I don’t know whether to have Jorah die or have him survive the battle and continue the story


End file.
